Dark Legacy
by a soul of thunder
Summary: Two women, both psychics are in deep danger, unknowingly they are being hunted by an undead vampire master. One is headstrong and dreams of being a doctor, the other her gentle patient who hopes she will live to see the another year. Will their lifemates find them before it is too late? Can this vampire be defeated or will he take one of the psychics for his own? Rated T for now!
1. Storms

**Author's Note**

**Welcome to my latest story! If there are any returning customers let me say I will be continuing with Dark Masquerade, eventually... Now before you pelt me with tomatoes let me explain! I am in the process of completing my undergrad thesis and because of this I am only able to have so much time to write. I have decided to put Dark Masquerade back on hold at least until the summer and focus on this story in the meantime. So don't worry Diederik and Everlet will return once again!**

**Now the reason why this story is taking precedence is because unlike Dark Masquerade I have; a. planned out the entirety of this plot line. b. i have had help in developing this story and characters from my friend Chantel, she is the unseen co-author for this story. c. the story of these characters has been stuck in my head for a long time and I can't keep them in any longer!**

**So now let's have the fun begin! **

**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Dark Legacy!**

* * *

The late evening air was cool against the petite woman's skin and she shuddered slightly and tucked her arms around herself as she walked out of the hospital. Though she always tended to be cooler than most, she hadn't expected the summer night temperature to drop so low, otherwise she would have been sure to bring a jacket with her. Walking she looked sideways to the red haired woman beside her who was chatting happily as they walk. Ember O'Connell was her nurse, and just finishing her twelve hour shift and was walking out with her. Ember was actually a great nurse, one of the best that Annabelle had ever worked with.

All her life the Annabelle Westing had, had to make weekly trips to the hospital for blood transfusions to help her deal with her genetic disease, but out of all those years she hadn't had so nice a nurse as Ember. She even dared to say that they had become friends, she knew that Ember wanted to help people, and that she was studying on the side to become a doctor so she could help more people. She was truly a kind woman.

Ember seemed to notice the brunette shiver from the chill of the night she held out her coat that was draped over her arm, "Here take this… It's no problem really. The easier I can make it on you the better. Borrow my coat. I have plenty. You can bring it back to me next week." Her voice was soft and warm as she spoke. Annabelle looked up at the other woman then down to the coat she was holding out to her.

"Thanks but its okay. You know I am always running cool, I will just hurry on home and tuck myself on the couch with my blanket." Annabelle assured the nurse.

"If you are sure…" Ember seemed to tentatively say.

Both the women stood on the sidewalk outside of the hospital, there was some unspoken bond between them that was more than patient than nurse. It was during the second week that Ember had started taking care of Annabelle's treatment that both the women recognized the abilities of the other. Ember had always been able to read minds, even knowledge that was locked away she was able to dig out. As she got older, her ability got stronger. Now she didn't even have to see the person in order to read their thoughts or see their memories. Ember had inherited this ability from her mother.

So the woman understood her daughter with much compassion to the strength of her ability. Even as an infant Ember had been able to project her thoughts, letting her mother and father know when she was hungry or needed to be changed without even crying. Her father however did not understand this, and it freaked him out to be able to know what his child wanted in such a way. He soon left them, wanting nothing of his freaky daughter. It pained her mother, but she held on for Ember as long as she could. Raising the young psychic with lots of love, compassion, a gentle hand, and encouragement.

Annabelle on the other hand was an empath, ever since she was young she had always seemed to know that other were feeling. It had gained her many friends as a child, she was always able to comfort those who were sad and rejoice when other were happy. It actually wasn't until she was in high school until she truly realized that it was an ability that was unique to her.

It was one time as Annabelle was seated next to a girl who was receiving her first blood transfusion and was crying inconsolably. Both Ember and Annabelle had reached out to the girl, one to try and calm her the other to read her thoughts so she could find what best to say to soothe the child. It was then that both women had felt the power of the other and they stopped and simply looked at the other.

They had never really spoken about it. It was a kind of silent understanding, of knowing that there was someone else who had an unexplainable ability. Both were respectful of the other, never prodding or asking uncomfortable question, and neither did they exercise of their powers on each other out of respect.

Rubbing her arm where the red pinprick still rested on her arm from the transfusion site Annabelle knew a bruise would show soon, another complication of her disease. But Ember was gentle when she put the needle in that now she felt almost no pain when she received the transfusion.

Turing the brunette looked at the other woman and smiled.

"Thank you again Ember for tonight, each time seems easier and easier." she said softly as she stood on the side-walk with the red-haired woman. Looking to the other she could sense her emotions but out of respect for the woman she had come to think of as a friend she did her best to block it out of her mind, but nonetheless she could sense her worry.

"I will be fine, please don't worry." Annabelle said gently and Ember slowly nodded and the red haired woman reeled in her worry knowing the other would sense it with her ability.

Annabelle's mother had accepted her gift, her father... he didn't like to speak of it at all. Not that he had been around enough to talk about it. It worked in international business and had to travel often because of it. But Annabella had never doubted his love, he knew he loved her mother very deeply, he called them often and sent gifts from places he went too. But her mother had the same disease that now ran in her veins, she had started to grow very sick but she never let anyone know. It was one day she came home from school to find her neighbour waiting for her with the police. They explained that her mother had had a heart failure sometime around mid-day, but by the time EMT's had gotten there she was already gone.

The loss devastated her and her father. He now travelled all the time, he hired a housekeeper to watch over her but for all intents and purposes he stayed out of Annabella's day to day life. He would send gifts and letters to her but he rarely called and only visited once a year. Annabella knew it was because she resembled her mother so much that it hurt her father to look at her. It no longer pained the brunette to know her father had removed himself from her life. But it was sad to be so lonely. Out of guilt she supposed her father paid for her apartment and bills but all Annabella truly and deeply wanted was him in her life. But she knew that would never happen.

"Well my bus is coming soon, I suppose I will see you next week then? Same time and place?" she said with a pleasant grin as she checked the time on her cell phone once more, the bus would be coming by in a few moments. Heading back home to an empty apartment... well save for the cat that would sometimes climb up her fire escape and visit her.

Ember smile to her and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Same time, same place." The red haired woman said and then she looked down at her own watch. "I walk home since I just live a few blocks away." It was about a half hours walk, but Ember didn't mind, she enjoyed the serenity of the evening.

This evening however, something dark and ominous seemed to be weighing at Ember's mind. A chill went up her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Be careful tonight." Ember warned the petite brunette. She didn't dare elaborate on that, nor why she said it. Something just didn't seem right or safe about this evening, it was not the calm serene she was used to. The hairs on her arms started to stand on end.

Annabelle looked to her friend and a confused look across her face, but she did not question the warning. Licking her full lips she turned and saw he bus coming down the street and her felt her fragile heart skip a beat in her chest. She spared a look back to Ember and smiled reassuringly to her.

"I will and you have a safe walk too. Good night!" Annabelle said quickly before she jogged down to the corner of the block, her heart raced in her chest from the very light activity. It was not something she was really supposed to do, the disease on her blood disease was called thalassemia, it was a type on anemia but one of its symptoms was that she was small in stature and her heart was weakened, but she had grown use to her limitations over the years.

The petite brunette reached the corner just in time but her breath was heavy, the doors of the bus slid open and she climbed inside. The bus driver she didn't recognize, usually at this time it was the same guy driving the route but he had mentioned to her last week his daughter was close to the due date for her baby. Maybe she had given birth and he had taken time off to see his new granddaughter.

Quietly Annabelle went to the middle of the bus and selected a seat, the bus was nearly empty. Only two other occupants, they each had headphones plugged into their ears and seemed to be in their own worlds. She sat quietly, her head turned and she watched the city pass her by as the bus made its way along its route. The whole bus ride home would take about twenty minutes but thankfully it dropped her off right before her apartment building.

But it seemed that tonight would be different.

About fifteen minutes into the drive however the bus came to a puttering stop. The engine bad an ungodly noise before it came to its final rest. Annabella sat up straight trying to see what was happening. The bus driver got up and out, seeming to check the front of the bus. She reached her mind out to sense the driver's emotions, he was confused on what was wrong. As he got up and checked out the engine she felt his emotions change from confused to frustration. But it was clear the engine had been damaged and he knew it would not run now.

When he came back a moment later he spoke to the few occupants of the bus telling them the news.

"Sorry folks, engine is busted... you can either wait for the next bus or walk." he said flatly his was obviously not please. From his emotions he felt overwhelmed. Annabella turned and saw the other two men on the bus get up and leave, after a minute she stood as well. The bus driver looked to the very petite 5'1 brunette and he seemed to grow concerned.

"You sure you are okay to be walking? It is getting dark out." The bus driver said. Again from the driver's emotions that he was genuinely concerned for her well-being. Annabella simply smiled and nodded to her.

"Yes I am only a short walk away from home, but thank you anyways." The brunette said gently to the driver and then stepped of the bus. She started to walk down the street, the wind seemed to be picking up, looking up to the sky she noticed dark ominous clouds were starting to form in the sky. _"Strange... the forecast said it would be clear..."_ she thought before she started to walk again hoping she would get home before it rained.

A few moments later haunting thunder started to clash overhead and quickly frightened people from the streets, and now Annabella felt that staying with the bus may have been a good idea. At least it would have been dry. Looking to her left she saw a local park, it would take twice as long as if she tried to walk the long way around, but she could be home in moments if she cut through the dark and empty park.

Deciding she would rather get home sooner she turned and walked down the small path that would take her through the park. The park was wooded, the streets towered overhead, and was usually busy with families, children and even teenagers. But the worsening weather seemed to have scared everyone from it, now it appeared that Annabelle was the only one who dared to be there at that time.

The park was eerie at best, it was clearly empty and swings creaked in the wind. Annabella couldn't explain what had made her feel frightened but she picked up her pace as much as she could with her condition hoping to get out of the park as soon as possible. Thunder boomed once more and made the petite girl jump, it was in that moment that evil chose to strike.

All Annabella actually felt before she saw the shadow move was a feeling of deep hatred and rage. It come out of nowhere and it was such a large overwhelming force of emotion that it stunned the brunette. It was like a haze around her and she couldn't know where the emotion was actually coming from. Turning she saw a flash before she was suddenly grabbed, a scream ripped from her mouth before she was thrown onto the ground and the wind knocked from her lungs.

"Such a pretty one..." a voice snarled over top of her, Annabella gasped trying desperately to breathe air back into her lungs. Her hazel eyes flew open and she stared at the figure above her, it was a man... if you could call him that. His hair was long, dark and mangled, skin was taunt and pale, his eyes shone a bloody red even in the darkness. His teeth her jagged and discolored, his foul breath washed over her and she breathed in to try and scream again but the creature's hand grabbed at her slender neck and gripped it tightly. Annabella winced and whimpered as she felt sharp nails digging into her the tender flesh of her neck.

"Mine... Mine... you will be my light!" the creature continued to snarl as he gripped her neck tighter in his excitement. A whine escaped her throat and the brunette kicked her legs, or tried too, to unbalance the figure above her and free her from his grip as he started to suffocate her. The creature did not seem to notice her struggles or care that he was crushing her windpipe. Instead he just stared down at the woman beneath him with pure desire, for both her body and her blood.

"I will have you!" he snapped before flashing sharp fangs to her, which caused Annabelle's eyes to widen as she watched the creature lean down closer to her neck. Sniffing at her skin as he sought out a vein. Annabelle felt her head started to feel light and her vision started to go dark. As she felt the world slipping away she thought one last thing, _"Vampire..."_ Annabella though the world as she eyes started to flutter closed.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy so far! Next chapter we will see Ember again and see what trouble she is getting into and we shall meet our mysterious Carpathian heroes. Please leave me a little note or review if you'd like. Hearing from you guys always makes me work faster!**

**Until next time then my little darlings!**


	2. Hunters

**Author's**

**Welcome my darlings to chapter two of Dark Legacy! Just to explain about Annabelle's disease that I described in the previous chapter. Thalassemia is a real blood disorder, it is a genetic disease that is a form of anemia. It can basically be described at the weakening and destruction of red blood cells. As a result there is a lack of healthy blood cells in a person to deliver oxygen to the body, this disorder causes excess stress to the heart that can cause it to weaken and eventually give out.**

**Obviously I am using some creative license with this disease for the purposes of the story. But I do have a cousin who is afflicted with this disease and is one of the sweetest people I know so Annabelle is really written to embody her.**

**As always thanks to the co-author for this story, my friend Chantel!**

**Alright so I am sure you guys are now eager to get to the goodies and see where Ember is at, oh and to finally meet our Carpathian hunks? I bet you are! Now go and enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

As Annabelle left for the bus stop Ember waved goodbye to her friend and patient as she watched her board the bus. Turning the opposite direction the bus was headed she started on her own journey home and started to walk down the sidewalk. The wind began to blow a bit harder, and dark dangerous looking clouds began to roll in. Another shiver crept up her spine and she rubbed her arms a few times with her hands before she slipped on her jacket. This night was turning to be bad. What a way to start her three day weekend.

The streets were quickly emptying. People running every which way and ducking into buildings to escape from the impending storm. Ember then started to pick up her pace as she headed down the sidewalk, hearing distant thunder however drove the red haired woman to start running. Ducking down an alley, a part of her usual route home so she did not have to take the longer way around the block to get to the next street over she slowed for a moment to catch her breath.

A quick glance over her shoulder with her green eyes that made her mother give her Jade as her middle name and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Yet she had this sinking feeling she was being watched. She felt like prey. She reached out with her mind, trying to find if someone was there. She could sense nothing, but she still felt as if she was being followed. Quickening her pace, she continued on down the alleyway hoping to get home to her apartment as soon as possible.

However unbeknownst to Ember lurking in the shadows was the vampire that hunted her. He felt her reach out her mind to see who was around her, but he avoided detection from her. The vampire lay in wait, as the red haired female turned back and continued on her way the vampire knew its chance to capture her was now. And with a clap of thunder he launched himself towards her.

Ember was struck from behind, not knowing what hit her. She was pushed forward and found and pinned to a bricked wall. A foul stench wafted into her nose, it smelled of rotting flesh. Undead being turned her about to face him His face was sunken, skin was pulled taught over the bones underneath. He was ghastly, spittle dripping from his yellowed rotten teeth as he grinned at her. Overcome with fear Ember couldn't scream out as his hand moved to her throat then her chin. He turned her head sideways roughly. His fingers digging into her supple flesh with such force that would surely leave bruises.

"You are going to be my salvation! You are my light, and I will claim you as mine!" He growled lowly into her ear, his mind reach out to compel her compliance. He wanted her to submit to him. However Ember was too strong for him. She resisted with every fiber of her being. Seeing her resistance angered him deeply and in a fit of rage he threw her down to the concrete ground. Ember screamed out as she was thrown to roughly the ground.

Her scream was short lived as the vampire was soon hovering over her, his hand on her throat squeezing and marring her once again the ivory skin of her neck. He hunted for her dwindling pulse under his crushing grip.

With the fading consciousness she had left, she sent her mind out hoping someone…. Anyone would hear her plea. _Help me... someone please..._ She had no idea if her thought had actually gone further than her own mind, but prayed she would survive this long enough for help to come or someone to hear the commotion.

But Ember fought, she struggled beneath the grip for air. Her hands coming up to try and pry the vampire's hand from her throat. Even in her state she noticed how dreadfully cold his skin was to the touch. Before she knew what the creature was going to do next she was lifted once again and slammed against the brick wall once again. She groaned as a dizziness overcame her. But that didn't stop her attempts to kick and struggle against him, desperately trying to break free but felt like nothing more than a rag doll in a viscous dog's mouth. Ember knew he out powered her and she would be torn to shreds.

_Help!_ Her mind shouted out once again, praying for some kind of savior.

* * *

As clouds rolled in over the city Nathaniel knew it was a vampire's doing, not just one vampire but two. They were gathering strength trying to capture whatever it was they sought. It was not typical behavior for a pair of vampires, in fact vampires working together was rare. Almost unheard of. Turning his attention back to his fellow hunter and friend he shifted into the form of a hawk and took flight alongside him as they circled over the city. Still the vampires were alluding them, using all their power to hide themselves. But they could not hide forever, soon they would have to reveal themselves. It would be inevitable, to hunt or go after what they sought they would have too.

_It is very strange, they are vampires I know nothing of. Never have I seen a vampire act like this. _He mentally commented to his companion as they each circled over the city. The storm clouds growing darker and thunder started to clap around them.

_These vampires are seeking something, and it would be best that we do not let them get it._ Nathaniel said lowly as he banked left to do another sweep over an area that he felt a pull towards, and where the stench of evil seemed to congregate. He knew they had to be concerned over what was occurring in this city but they could only act once the vampire started to make its move.

Jareth could not agree more with his friend and fellow hunter. Whatever it was that these two vampires wanted, they could not get it. As hunters they simply could not allow it. _I have not seen this either, my friend. I have already sent word to the Prince about the strange activities of the vampires recently._

Both flew in formation, using their combined powers to sniff out the evil that plagued the city below. Nathaniel and Jareth had been childhood friends, each had gone their own way when they became hunters seeking out the undead under the orders of the Prince of their people. However it was less than a year ago before they were reunited, not because of longing. Both males had no emotion, but it was out of necessity, both knew they were growing close to the darkness.

Each were around eight hundred years old, and had lived in their colorless, and emotionless world for far too long. With each kill the monster inside grew closer to the surface. They had joined together so that if darkness grew too much for one to bear and they could not seek the dawn they could finish the other so they did not descend into the disgrace of becoming the undead.

Nathaniel started to grow restless waiting for the vampires to reveal themselves. But then suddenly they did.

Both hunters felt the sharp spike of the vampire's presence, but in two distinct locations, they were attacking in two separate places.

As Nathaniel became aware of this he heard a voice... it seemed like a ghostly whisper in his mind, that even Nathaniel was not sure it was real... but it was crying for help. He realized this quickly and sent a warning to Jareth, sharing what he had noticed with him.

_I shall take the one in the east. I feel they have attack two people at the same time._ He said before he sharply broke off his mind going straight into the task at hand. He banked one way while Jareth went the other.

Moving with all haste across the sky to the location of vampire. Nathaniel descended into the alleyway under the cover of another clap of thunder into the alley way. He landed just feet behind where the vampire was. His dark eyes focused on the vampire, who had a human woman in his grasp pinned against the brick wall of one of the buildings. He knew the vampire was about to try and feed from the poor woman, and was too distracted in his hunt to notice his arrival. But Nathaniel was faster than the vampire, and before he could sink his fangs into the woman's neck his hand gripped the vampire's shoulder and pulled him away from the female.

Instantly was vampire turned on him, furious that he had been interrupted. His claws lashed out trying to land blows against him, to toss him aside so he could get back to his prey. But Nathaniel was a skilled fighter, he would not be so easily defeated, especially not by such a careless undead such as this. For all the skill that this vampire had shown in hiding himself he was a rather sloppy fighter. He met the vampire blow for blow, was able to avoid his other attacks.

"I was expecting a better warrior. You are simply not enough for me to waste any more time with." Nathaniel said flatly as he engaged the vampire again. The vampire roared in rage as his launched at the Carpathian hunter once more. He was able to circle the vampire and grabbed him by the neck and pinned the creature down. It hissed and struggled but it was no use Nathaniel was an ancient hunter whose strength far outweighed the inexperience of the newly turned vampire.

"No! She was mine, my salvation and light... Mine!" the creature cried pathetically in his grasp. But the hunter had no mercy for the creature, none whatsoever.

"You have no lifemate... you gave her up when you gave up your pride and soul. I come to you today to deliver the justice you have deserved by turning to darkness..." Nathaniel stated before he suddenly darted out his hand and plunged it into the vampire's chest.

The vampire let out a cry of anger and fear as it realized that they Hunter was about to destroy him. Nathaniel did not hesitate to end this creature's miserable life. He quickly gripped the heart of the foul creature and pulled it from the body. As soon as the organ as dislodged from the body he let the body fall to the ground. Standing with the vile, black oozing organ in his hand he tossed it far away from the unmoving body. Calling up the lightening from the sky it struck down upon the body and the heart setting both aflame.

A sigh escaped the hunter's lips though he could feel no relief... once he was sure the organ was fully burned and the vampire truly dead and gone did he turn to face the woman.

Being a Carpathian he could not in good conscience abandon the woman, it was his duty to see her to safety. He knew he would also have to erase her memories of the event to keep his kind safe but he had been able to spare her from being fed upon and killed by the vampire. As he turned to face the female, who was now slumped in the alley he froze mid-step as he was utterly captivated by the vibrant red of her hair...

Could it be?

His heart slammed painfully in his chest before it raced. His mind shot out to hers, and Nathaniel rushed forward to her, to take her into his arms.

_"Csistri!"_ his voice and mind called out to hers, as he looked down to her in his arms. Colors proliferated through his vision, a dizzying array of them, ones he had not seem in hundreds of years and had forgotten existed until now. He could see the deep green of her medical scrubs, the pink tint of her cheeks, and the peachy color of her skin, including the dark marks that stood as evidence to the harm and horrors she had come to face this day.

His heart had at once been completed and then broken, broken to know he had failed her, that he had not been there fast enough to stop the vampire before it had been able to touch her so. But he vowed himself he would not fail her again.

The red haired woman was dazed in his arms, gasping in breath as she trembled. His mind sunk into hers seeking her out to assess her state and how she fared so he could care for her properly, as he was meant to...

As her lifemate.

* * *

**Alright now you have our entire cast. Nathaniel and Jareth our heroes...**

**And yes... Jareth was named after the character in the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth. So there is your fun fact for the day. But do not fear you shall be seeing much more of him next chapter and you will find out what has happened to poor little Annabelle.**

**As always please leave a review for me!**


	3. Angels

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again my darlings! I am hoping that you guys are enjoying the story so far, please do give me any and all feedback about the story or characters. I love to here what you guys think! I would personally like to thank murgatroid-98 for being the first to review this story! I hope to get many more for this chapter folks.**

**As always shout-out to my friend Chantel who has co-authored this story with me!**

**And now without further delay here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness swam through Annabelle's mind, and the petite brunette felt like she was floating. For a few seconds she would rise to the surface and she could feel the vampire's crushing grip on her neck, hear the hissing of the vampire above her before she sank back down. The brunette had always suspected that she would meet an early end, with how many complications her disease came with and how many close calls she had, had in her life she had always suspected it would come sooner rather than later. But what she had expected was her heart to simply tire out and stop like it had done for her mother, she had never expected to be attacked and killed by a creature she thought only existed in story books.

Slowly as she grew weaker and weaker Annabelle's struggles lessened. Her hands started to fall limp at her side, no longer having the energy to try and pry the hand from her throat. Her hazel eyes did not look up at the vampire, instead she looked higher, looking up at the dark clouds beyond him. Lightening flashed across the sky, and she focused on that instead. Not wanting the last thing she knew of this world to be the horrifying creature that was killing her.

Above the lightening lit up the sky with its ferocity, and Jareth quickly made his way across the sky. He heading towards the vampire that was attacking in the east. He knew Nathaniel had already arrived at the location of the other vampire and he separated his mind so he could focus on his own upcoming battle with a vampire.

Circling over the park where the vampire was he landed a ways from where the stench of the foul creature reached. This vampire was focused but knew he would notice a close landing as he tried to take his prey. Jareth had planned on taking his time with luring the vampire to himself, but it was a large wave of distress that spread out over the park that changed his plan. Someone was close by, and in grave danger. Slowly moving towards the vampire Jareth noticed that the undead creature seemed to be occupied, it looked like he was about ready to feed.

An innocent was in harm's way and Jareth knew he could not hesitate in engaging this vampire. Not when a human's life was in danger. Stepping forward Jareth's eyes focused solely on the vampire.

"Hunting here is not going to save you from your darkness. Allow me to dispense justice of our people upon you." His voice was low and mesmerizing. Designed to ensnare his enemies and compel them to do as he asks. On the youngest of turned vampire this worked fairly well. Some of the older vampires were able to resist, but only for so long. He compelled the vampire further, pushing at him to release the woman that he had chosen to prey upon.

The vampire seemed to freeze, and he gave a new hiss one to warn away to hunter. Laying claim to his prey. Jareth was not deterred however, he took another step forward.

"Release the woman." He ordered and the vampire snarled.

"No hunter, this one is mine." The vampire growled lowly in response, hoping to scare away the Carpathian so he could finish taking this woman as his own. Jareth knew he could not stall any longer, the vampire was resisting his persuasion. If he wanted to save the woman he had to act now. Briefly Jareth spared a glance to the woman the vampire was crouched over he could see her brown hair splayed out about her.

It then struck him...

He could see her hair was brown…. and then suddenly he was bombarded with colors, almost blinding him. He managed to focus in a split second. His lifemate was nearby. He has a lifemate! Jareth almost couldn't believe it, then fear struck him right into heart like cold ice.

This tiny woman that the vampire was pinning down, could she be...

Yes, it was when he laid eyes on her that color returned to his eyes. Rage like none he had ever known boiled up inside of him that was his lifemate in danger. He should have known the moment her distress had touched is mind. A deep, threatening and low rumbling growl emitted from his throat. His stance changed from calm and collected to ready to spring.

This vampire held_ his_ lifemate in his clutches.

Instantly his attention went to his lifemate, needing to know the state she was in. Hearing her erratic heartbeat, he attempted to help her, slowing it down and trying make it in beat with his. Something was off though, her heart did not beat normally. Panic filled Jareth. Was she fading too fast? Rage took him once more and he launched himself at the vampire tearing him away off the petite brunette. He stood in front of his lifemate protectively as he turned looked to where he had flung the vampire.

Annabelle could not be sure... but she thought she had heard a voice... a different voice than the vampire's speaking distantly. The brunette tried to fight the darkness now, needing to hear that soothing voice again. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, trying to make up for her lack of breath as it always did. But as her heart started to calm... she almost felt as if something or… someone was trying to calm her... but then maybe it was death starting to take her from this world.

Suddenly the crushing feeling was gone and Annabelle found breathing became easier... but maybe she wasn't breathing at all, she couldn't tell. Maybe he was on her way to heaven and she would get to once again see her mother again. The brunette's only regret would not being able to tell her father that she loved him one last time, even if he was never around, she understood he was just so utterly heartbroken from her mother's death. She never hated him. Annabella was not scared or angry for death, she just felt so tired and weak that she wanted it all to go away...

"You have forsaken our ways. Instead of seeking the dawn you chose temporary feelings and emotions over having your true lifemate. I am here to dispense justice on you as set forth by our Prince." Jareth waited for the reaction. When the vampire didn't say anything only glared at him, he launched himself at the vampire again.

The collided together and Jareth knocked the vampire back once more. He would not let this vile creature get any closer to his precious lifemate. He knew he had to finish this quickly, he could not tarry. He had to destroy this vampire and quickly so he could get back to attend to his lifemate.

The vampire had difficulty dodging the quick and precise attacks of Jareth's, but he managed to dodge a few. He attacked back with the efficiency and the experience of many years of hunting the undead while by comparison the vampire's attacks were slow and wild. Not anything that could harm the powerful hunter. If it were not for the fact the vampire was trying to get back to the woman behind Jareth, he would have fled the hunter's justice.

"I grow bored with you. Let us finish this." With that, Jareth slammed his fist inside the chest cavity of the vampire. His hand digging deeper and deeper until it gripped and then plucked out the beating heart.

Tossing the hideous foul thing away he called forth the lightening and struck it. The arc of electricity then jumped from the heart to the body and both burned until it both were no more than ash. As the fire died down the wind took away the ashes and soon there would be almost no evidence of the vampire ever being there except for the scorch marks on the earth. Turning away from the burning vampire and back to his lifemate, his mind sought hers once more and quickly anchored her too him.

_Breathe with me, Csistri. I will not lose you now that I have found you._ He whispered into her mind as he cradled the fragile woman in his arms. Gently touching her satin silky hair, moving it from her beautiful face. Jareth hoped he had not too late. If only he had found the vampire sooner. Nathaniel and he had been so close to catching them the night before, now he cursed himself for not having found them then and sparing his lifemate all this grief.

Annabelle felt herself being lifted, her foggy disoriented mind was unsure of where she was moving too but she felt warmth. A voice echoed in her mind, it was the voice she had thought she heard from before. It was soft, caring and loving, she wanted more of that voice. Annabelle was sure it was the voice of an angel who was taking her to heaven, to her mother.

She fought once more through the fog of darkness and her eyes fluttered open slightly and she looked up at the figure now hovering above her with her hazel eyes. It was not the vampire but a new figure, a man... and the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life. A weak grin tugged at her lips as she looked at him.

"Angel... so beautiful..." she breathed lowly and her eyelids fluttered closed once again.

Her heart had finally started to calm in her chest, trying to beat in time with his. But the murmuring strange beat continued, but no longer at the dangerous pace that it had been moments before. Annabella drifted into unconsciousness with a grin and happy thoughts in her mind as she thought she was safe in the arms of an angel.

Jareth continued to stroke his lifemates hair gently. When her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, his heart had done a somersault in his chest. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had called him and angel? He was far from an angel. However, the notion she thought him one, made him chuckle in spite of himself. He was experiencing real humor… the first time in centuries.

Hearing that her heart calming, trying to match his lessened his worry. But something was still very, very wrong. Jareth sought inside her mind trying to find clues as to what the problem was. Her thoughts of death and how she accepted it so easily alarmed him greatly. He found out about her disease, her mother, and her father. Learning how his lifemate had been treated by her only living family… How could someone leave something so precious? Jareth shook his head, there was nothing he could do for her healing wise not now. But he did hold onto her mind firmly, keeping her with him. He would not let her go.

_Do not leave, Csistri. I cannot exist without you. You are the light to my darkness._ He continued to hold her mind firmly, not allowing her to slip away from him. He needed to find help for her. He continued searching her mind, finding her nurse who cared for her weekly. This woman could help her. However, he found no way to locate her from the memories he was able to access.

An urgency, a need started to well up deep within him. Such a fragile woman, his lifemate's heart was so very delicate and he didn't know what to do for her. In all his years, Jareth never thought he would feel helpless. But now here he was, helpless to heal his lifemate. He wanted to bind her to him with the words, but in her state he didn't know if her heart would be able handle his absence during the day.

"I will find a way to help you, Csistri. Please hold on." He begged her gently, his voice cracked with worry. Then he reached out to his friend and fellow hunter for help.

_Nathaniel..._ His voice showed his concern. _The woman who was attacked by the vampire I hunted, she is psychic. She… she is my lifemate. I can see colors, I know it is true. She is not well though. I need help locating another human, her nurse._ With that he sent the image of Ember which he had plucked from her most recent memories. The farewell at the bus stop.

He continued to cradle his lifemate, Annabelle, close to his body, keeping her petite frame warm. The small splash of color on her cheeks mesmerized him, her full lips... He could not wait till he could taste them. Still Jareth continued to concentrate on her heartbeat, trying desperately to help it beat with his. He continued to help her breathe steadily.

Jareth was strong, and he would hold her here until he could figure out what next to do. She would need to be brought over to his world… of that he was almost sure. He didn't know how much longer she would last in this one, and being as old as he was, he was stubborn and would not relinquish his saving grace so easily.

It seemed fate had woven a strange thread to tie them all together.

_I know the woman, she is my own lifemate. I have her now and will take her to the manor, meet us there and we will do everything we can for your woman. _Nathaniel's reply came gently with a new warmth that have not been there earlier that evening.

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that the nurse was already found, albeit in a very strange and fateful way. He quickly gathered Annabelle up into his arms and as he stood the hunter marvelled down at the woman in his arm. She was so tiny, but fit so perfectly there. He cradled her gently.

_Life seems to have a funny twist about it. It seems these vampires have learned what our Prince learned about the psychic women._ Jareth commented back before confirming he would head immediately back to the manor that he and Nathaniel were sharing. This was a worrying thought, if the vampires knew to seek out human women… but that would have to be handled later when he knew his own lifemate was safe.

Holding the brunette close to his chest Jareth took to the skies heading towards the manor. Hoping the nurse would be able to help her.

* * *

**Alright so chapter three is come to an end. Next chapter we shall return to see how Ember and Nathaniel are doing. **

**As always please leave a little contribution in the box... and by contribution I mean a review... Please. Please, please!**


	4. Protectors

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again my darlings! Sorry about taking so long to update, had papers due for school which delayed me posting this chapter. I hope making it a little longer will appease you guys! Again many thanks to murgatroid-98 for your review!**

**Credit as always also belongs to my friend and co-author Chantel. **

**Without further delay or hold ups here I present chapter four of Dark Legacy!**

* * *

Consciousness was starting to fare from Ember shortly after her call for help. She struggled for breath as the vampire crushed her not just with his hand but with his body that pressed her against the wall, her lungs burning for air. Now she knew what her suffocating patients felt like, the victims who survived drowning she had encountered. Green eyes rolled into the back of her head. Darkness was overwhelming her, closing in on her. Ember knew still had so much left to do... She was only a few credits away from her degree, her friend Annabelle would be waiting for her next week, and she wouldn't be there to treat her with the gentle care she the fragile girl needed.

These thoughts made Ember fight even harder to get through this alive. Suddenly, there was a burst of air into her burning throat. The grip of the vampire had loosened, then she actually realized that it was completely gone. A gasp could be heard from her as she struggled to keep breathing, and she started to slump down the vampire's body gone…

A voice... she heard another voice. Was it possible she had reached someone with her call?

Her body was shifted, moved. She felt herself falling and she was sure she would hit the ground but she felt something catch her. Warmth cascaded over her body. She had not realized she had become so cold. When had she become cold? That didn't matter now. An intrusion on her mind happened.

Immediately she became alert and her eyes snapped open. Someone was holding her but at first she could not see his face, only his chest. But she knew this was not the vampire, this was someone new. Vaguely she remembered her attacker trying to press his will upon her and she became defensive once more, shutting this new person from her mind.

Ember scrambled, trying to break out from his arms. Which was no easy task, it was as if he would never let her go. Realizing she was not getting free Ember looked at him, the person who now held her. Her heart skipped a beat, he was gorgeous. The red haired woman blinked a few times, never had she been so stunned by a man, and never had she seen one so beautiful before. He certainly wasn't anything like the creature that had attacked her. Ember tried to speak, but couldn't talk. Her hand immediately went to her throat as eyes widened with shock and a touch of fear.

"Csistri?" the gorgeous man asked lowly, his voice was hypnotic.

Reaching into the pocket of she pulled out a little compact mirror and looked at the bruises surrounding her once beautiful neck. Ember wasn't superficial, but this she couldn't hide easily.

Quickly she tried to think of a way to communicate with this person without opening her mind to him. Her throat was in so much pain she couldn't talk, the trauma had damaged her voice, not permanently of that she was sure. But until she received the proper care she wouldn't be able to speak for a few days. Exasperated she put her head in her hands and ran them up into her hair.

The attack had loosened her bun up, the act of her moving her hands to her hair made it fall the rest of the way. The orange red silky strands fell about her shoulders and down her back.

_What am I going to do? I need to get to the hospital, that's what I am going to do._ Ember wondered to herself. Even though she was a nurse and well equipped to handle these kind of situations, the situation was always from the other side, not her being the victim. She then tried to stand up, and surprisingly the man allowed her.

Big mistake. Blackness surrounded her once more, her knees buckled.

Nathaniel caught Ember as she fell and swiftly lifted her up into his arms. Joy, awe, happiness, anger, and many other emotions that he could not name were rushing through him as he stared down at his lifemate in his arms. She was so precious, how had he lived until now without her? How he had despaired for all those years without her... now he realized just how worth every moment had been so he could have her now. She was his precious light, the goodness to his soul now that she was with him, she would never be alone and he would never let her go. He knew he did not deserve her, but he would spend his days making her happy and protecting her endlessly.

He knew from what he had heard from other Carpathian males who had found their human lifemates that they struggled with introducing them too their world. She surely would be confused and frightened of what she did not understand and Nathaniel knew he would have to be patient with her. So when Ember had wanted to stand he did not stop her. He just needed to make sure that she has okay. She seemed to struggle to speak and his eyes fell to the bruises on her neck and it pained him to know she was injured in such as way. If only he had been a few minutes earlier... he could have spared her any pain.

Now holding his little lifemate in his arms…. He felt complete. But he would only feel better once he had healed her and she was okay once more.

Nathaniel stood carrying his lifemate, he planned to take her to somewhere safe. He would take her to the manor at the edge of the town which he and Jareth were occupying currently. He would not be without her even during the day when he would have to go to ground and rest. As he started to move he felt his friend touch his mind. Oh how he had such news to tell him, but it seemed so did his fellow hunter. Nathaniel was happy, genuinely happy for Jareth and rejoiced that he too had found his lifemate. Though as the other told him of the condition of his lifemate he felt pity for them both knowing the fear he must feel to have such an ill lifemate. When he shared the image of the nurse he was surprised to see his own lifemate's face flash in his friend's mind.

It seemed fate had woven a strange thread to tie them all together.

_I know the woman, she is my own lifemate. I have her now and will take her to the manor, meet us there and we will do everything we can for your woman. _Nathaniel said gently as he started to move, holding his red-haired lifemate in his arms he took to the sky once more taking her to his home so he could care for her there.

As Nathaniel flew across the skies he held his lifemate close to his heart, keeping her warm even as the cool night air whipped past them. Yes it dawned on him as he made his way to the manor that the vampires had plotted to find these women, it was not by chance they both attack psychic women. No they must know how psychic women could be lifemates to their kind and had hunted them down to try and save the souls that they had already lost, it had to make sense to them in their sick minds. He also knew that if either he or Jareth had not made it in time to safe these women the vampires would have killed Annabelle and Ember, or worse made them deranged vampiresses. It seemed now that the death he had dealt to him was not enough, the vampire deserved to suffer more for what he would have done and what he planned to do to his lifemate. But there was no going back, now he had to care for his lifemate, and help his dear friend save his own.

He flew to the borders of the city were the metropolitan landscape started to decrease and greenery started to increase. They were not complete out of the city, they had needed a place that was conveniently close to the city so they could hunt both the undead and find humans to feed from.

Landing at the manor he walked in hearing Jareth speak to him again.

_We are down in my sleeping chamber, awaiting the nurse. _The other hunter said alerting Nathaniel that he and his lifemate were already inside. Walking up to the door it swung open at his will and Nathaniel swiftly entered taking Ember into the safety of his home.

_We have just arrived, I will wake my lifemate and bring her to you and your woman. Do not fear your lifemate will be fine._ He responded lowly to the other hunter. Laying the red-haired female down on a couch he kneeled by her side and brushed her now loose hair from her face in a gentle manner. He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he brushed over her mind and sent a gentle compulsion to wake her that she could not ignore.

_Wake now cara mia... You are safe now and you are needed by your lifemate and your friend._ Nathaniel whispered in her mind as he took hold of her hand and waited for her beautiful green eyes to open once more. _You patient needs you, she is weak. She waits for you downstairs._ He added in so she would not be so frightened or confused when she woke.

When she had been unconscious Ember had experienced the feeling of flying. It was odd in her blackness... She didn't even know what flying felt like honestly. But this sensation couldn't be described as anything else. Next she just felt like she was floating. Then… someone or something pushed at her mind again, she couldn't ignore it, but she damn sure could resist it. Which she tried but the presence was insistent, and Ember did not give in that was until the mention of her patient needing her.

Ember then gave into the compulsion and her jade green eyes slowly opened. Suddenly she bolted straight up, holding her head from the onset of a dizzy spell. She let out a small groan her throat hurt as did her palms, they were scratched up from her fight with the vampire.

_Where is she?_ The question rang out so clear it was almost as if she had spoken aloud. The red haired female didn't even look at her surroundings, or the person holding her hand she only tried to rise up from the couch. Reaching out her mind she sought out Annabelle's, looking for where she was. She detected her mental signature in the house, and it appeared to be coming from the basement.

Rising up from the couch she followed the connection she felt to Annabelle's mind, but she also sensed someone else's mind. It felt like it was surrounding Annabelle's mind. Almost like a fortified wall that was protecting it. She certainly had not felt any such guards in her patient's mind before. As she walked through the house and found the hidden stairs to the basement level Ember was well aware that the stranger she had woken up with was following her closely.

Descending down the stairs she walked through the small dark corridor to the end where she faced a door but did not hesitate to burst through it.

* * *

Flying through the skies, Jareth moved as fast as he could to his home. His petite lifemate was cradled close to his chest, protecting her from the cold of the night air. It wasn't long before the manor came into view and he landed before it. The hunter knew she had returned to the manor before Nathaniel had, but he would not wait outside for him to arrive with the nurse, carrying his woman inside intending on taking her down to his sleeping chamber.

The manor itself was immaculate. Them being as old as they were, they had had time to accumulate money. It was two stories tall. Inside there were marble columns and tiles. That was about it though. No fancy decorations, some paintings here and there. They had just recently acquired it and hadn't had time to really think about making it look presentable.

Descending down into the basement level he walked to the end of the hallway and into his sleeping chamber. It was bare at first but with a single thought Jareth made a king sized bed appear in the middle of the room. It was a four poster with shear like drapes around it, the sheets looked to be made of the softest satin and were a mix of a deep rich red color and a warm chocolate brown. Jareth had never had a bed before, for their kind it was not necessary they did not sleep in them. But for his lifemate it was necessary, for her care and comfort. Plus Jareth could not lie, he looked forward to using the bed for the more intimate experiences he would have with her.

Moving to the bed, he gently laid his lifemate down ion it and pulled the soft sheets and blankets over her and moved to lie next to her. He pulled her back into his arms and lay her against his chest, needing to hold her as close to his heart as possible. Reaching out at the same time to Nathaniel he let him know where he and his lifemate were for when he arrived with his own lifemate.

_We are down in my sleeping chamber, awaiting the nurse._ He sent the message quickly and respectfully but he turned and looked back down at his lifemate. Worry consumed him. Looking down at his lifemate she was just so tiny… easily she could be mistaken for a child at first glance. At first he would worry she was too young for him to claim, but he could see the soft womanly curves that showed her true age. But she was also very pale, she seemed too pale for a human.

_We have just arrived, I will wake my lifemate and bring her to you and your woman. Do not fear your lifemate will be fine._ Came Nathaniel's quick response to which Jareth sighed to himself and gently he ran his fingers through her hair. He placed his chin atop her head, him mind firmly holding onto hers as he waited for the nurse. He would not surrender his lifemate to whatever it was she was afflicted with. She wasn't going to get away from him this easily, if it had to be done he would convert her to his world.

As Jareth's mind brushed against hers once more, Annabelle sought refuge in him. She felt the safety of him and she clung to it so tightly afraid to be alone in the dark her mind had wanted to sink itself into. She remembered his voice, commanding her not to leave him. It was a command she could not ignore or deny, how could she leave such a voice? Rising up from to cloud of darkness that had taken over her after the vampire attack. When her hazel eyes fluttered open once more she noticed how dark it was, but she felt a warmth, lifting her eyes and found herself looking up at the same angel from before. Her fragile heart skipped a beat and her hands came to his chest and gripped the clothes he wore.

"Angel..." Annabelle murmured softly, she could not remember ever feeling so weak before.

Her eyelids still felt heavy and she felt unconsciousness calling for her once again, but fought it she did not want to be away from this angel that was there and holding her. Memories of the vampire, his foul smell the face and his threats... she remembered it all. And suddenly the brunette realized she had excited her fragile heart too much, she had always been warned to never do such or she could send herself into heart failure. But this man, this angel was holding her to this world that she knew for sure.

"Where am I?" she asked softly as her eyes half closed trying to stay awake but it was hard.

Jareth smiled warmly when the beauty next to him began to awaken. His heart leapt with joy at the sound of her sweet voice calling him angel. No, she was his angel. He placed a warm gentle hand over hers that gripped at the clothing on his chest. At her question of where she was made him send calming reassuring thoughts to her, his felt her heart start to speed up in panicked heart beats, but he did his best to soothe her.

"You are in my home, safe. Your nurse is on her way here with my friend." Jareth assured her gently his hand continuing to stroke her hair gently. At his words he felt Annabelle relax further in his hold and his heart seemed to calm itself at his command, this pleased him. He was too worried about how her heart sounded, it seemed weak that that frightened him greatly.

It seemed no sooner that he had told her of the nurse's impending arrival did the door to his sleeping chamber fly open and in walked the red haired nurse with blazing green eyes.

* * *

**Alright so now all four will be meeting for the first time! Where will they all go from here? Well you will have to wait for chapter five to find out sillies! However all those who review this chapter will get a little preview of the next chapter! So what are you waiting for? Go on a review and get a little more of your Legacy fix!**


	5. Tempers

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again darlings! Still trucking along here, school work keeps me busy but updates are still coming! First would like to thank murgatroid-98 for your most loyal support and too Hanaeru who reviewed the last chapter and got a preview of this one. Your support means so much to me!**

**As always credit goes to my co-author Chantel!**

**Now onto the latest chapter of Dark Legacy! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was in the underground sleeping chamber where Ember found Annabelle, she saw that the brunette was barely conscious on the bed in the middle of the room and was being held in the arm of a large man. The red haired nurse hesitated half a second as she saw the intimate position between the two on the bed. The man was holding the petite brunette so close it was almost hard to see her lying next to him. However as she moved forward again Ember paid almost no mind to the man laying curled up next to her.

_"Move away from her, I need to work."_ Ember instructed without waiting for him to move, she sat at the edge of the bed and reached for both Annabelle's mind and her arm. Behind Ember Nathaniel entered through the door and lingered near the end of the bed. He and Jareth gave each other a quick look, both uneasy about having another male near their lifemates. The emotions they were feeling for their women were so new and raw that they grew anxious around each other. In a day or so or once they spoke the ritual words to their lifemates they would not be so anxious but for now they tried to reign in the protective feelings they had.

_I am sorry for the intrusion my friend. I pray you are not angry with me._ Ember said for the first time allowing her mind to touch her friends. She saw that the man beside Annabelle also had a strong mental grip on the weak brunette. So he must have been a psychic as well. All the better, now she could diligently work and not have to worry about Annabelle slipping away. Ember knew all too well the danger of Annabelle slipping into cardiac failure…

The brunette had turned to look at her friend and nurse and tried to offer the other woman a brave smile. She reached a hand towards Ember but it did not move too much, she was surprised when the other woman entered her mind and she closed her eyes for a few brief seconds before she opened them again and looked to the nurse. It was a relief to see her, she knew she would make her feel better.

Gripping Annabelle's wrist she took her blood pressure and counted each beat of her heart in her head. Looking over her patient she noticed how she seemed stressed, it was so very obvious she had been through quite a bit and Ember sent an accusatory glance towards the man who was lying next to her friend, was he to blame for her condition. Looking back down and she softened her gaze for Annabelle.

"Your blood pressure is a little high… and your heart is murmuring a bit. You need rest, if your heart doesn't calm down by morning I can give you a blood transfusion to help." Ember told Annabelle gently. Though she wasn't a doctor, yet, Ember knew stress and anxiety would cause Annabelle's heart to work into overtime, which in turn would deteriorate her good blood supply, which would make her heart even weaker trying to make up for it. What was saving her at that moment was the fact she had, had a blood transfusion a few hours ago but she may need more.

Beside the brunette female, Jareth frowned slightly at the nurse. Hearing all this troubling information about his lifemate's condition from both what she said out loud to what she thought in her mind bothered him. He thought finding out what was wrong with his lifemate would ease his worry but instead it just made him worry even more. Now knowing it was a disease of her blood that made her heart so very weak explained her strange heartbeat, but it made him worry even more to learn how fragile she was. The very sight of the vampire could have scared her enough to cause her heart to fail. Knowing this he was now amazed at how strong his lifemate was to survive the vampire's attack.

"If she needs blood, I will be the one to provide it for her." Jareth stated in a firm tone as he looked to Ember whose head snapped back to look at him with another frown.

"It would be better if I did, I am O negative, a universal donor. I can get the transfusion kit from my bag but I don't have a test to see if you are compatible match for her." Ember said trying to sound equally as firm with this man. Beside she was Annabelle's nurse it was her job to care for her patient and friend, and just who was this guy?

"I am a universal donor as well. Any blood that Annabelle requires will come from me." Jareth asserted more firmly and this caused Nathaniel to step forward and come up behind his own lifemate. Logically Nathaniel knew Jareth was trying to care for his lifemate and provide for her and that Ember did not yet understand their ways but he also did not want anyone threatening his own lifemate.

The two hunters looked to each other and each sent their own apologetic look to the other. As Nathaniel came up behind Ember she turned her head and shot him a distrustful look. This made Jareth smirk slightly.

_Your lifemate does not trust either of us. Least of all you. Mine calls me angel._ Jareth said to his fellow hunter. His smile was all male humor and satisfaction.

_Just wait, she will see things my way soon_. Nathaniel responded to the other male which caused Jareth to chuckle back in his mind. Turning his attention back now to his lifemate, Nathaniel's hand came to her shoulders and he pulled her back towards him.

"Come... I will take you to a bed you can rest in." Nathaniel whispered lowly before he scooped her into his arms. He spared one more glance to Jareth and his lifemate and gave him a nod.

_Good luck with your lifemate, I may need some with mine. _Nathaniel said before he carried Ember out of the room and down the underground passageway to his own chamber. Inside he had already formed a bed, and colored the sheets and blankets with greens and other earthy tones. Though no green could compare to her eyes, he still wanted to celebrate her beauty in everything around them. Around the room he let other furniture form so it did not seem so bare and candles appear and were lit giving the room a soft glow.

Ember had resisted him when he picked her up and took her from the room, though she was tired. She did not trust Annabelle with that man, she should stay with the other woman to monitor her status through the night. Nathaniel sensed her thoughts and her worry.

"Do not worry Jareth will not let any harm come to her. He will let us know immediately if your patient needs you during the night. For now you need to rest cara mia." Nathaniel said as he set his lifemate down on her feet next to the bed. Ember immediately looked to the bed and frowned.

"Oh no. I am not staying here, not with you. I need to get home, or better yet the hospital. I will need things for Annabelle…" Ember said thinking of the things she would need. Honestly it would be best to have Annabelle brought to the hospital, but Ember also worried whether she was strong enough at the moment to be moved.

"You do not need to worry so. Anything Annabelle or you need will be provided by myself or Jareth." Nathaniel said calmly and Ember open and closed her mouth a couple times at first not sure how to react to his confident statement. She couldn't deny that she believed that he would do as he said, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"It is late now, morning will be here soon, we need to rest." Nathaniel said lowly to her before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. In fact Ember had noticed how he always stays so close to her and stayed in near constant contact with her.

"Well that doesn't mean I am staying here with you!" Ember quickly countered now nervously looking at the bed. She did not know this man, and though he had saved her from the vampire that did not necessarily mean she was safe with him. What did he know about her or she about him? He had kidnapped her to his mansion and now wasn't letting her leave, and he was kissing her gently, touching her… and then the way that he looked at her…

"I should go home." The red haired woman said as she crossed her arms over herself. She needed some distance from this man, as much as possible. She would come back to see Annabelle and make sure she was okay, but she also needed to protect herself.

When Ember spoke of leaving Nathaniel felt his heart constrict. His arms tightened around, her never putting enough pressure to hurt her but he would not let her get away from him. He just couldn't. He had just found her and he would not let her leave him.

"Csistri... believe me when I say I am not going to harm you... but I cannot let you go, if I did my life would no longer have meaning. I cannot be without you, nor you without me." the hunter responded as his nose dipped down and he brushed it against her fiery red hair and breathed in deeply. She smelt so sweet, like apple blossoms and summer rain.

"You are my lifemate Ember, you were made for me and I was made for you." Nathaniel whispered lowly against her temple and he pressed a kissed to it. He was unable to help himself. The more he was with her the more feelings grew inside of him, already knowing he felt such devotion and love for her just because she had brought beauty, and color back into his life. It was astounding, everything he had been promised and more. Nathaniel knew she was made for him, the perfect piece to finally create a whole. Though it seemed that she could not see it yet, he was perfect for her as well.

Ember was stunned, never had she heard such passion from a man's lips. At least not one that wasn't in some sappy romance movie. His closeness sent her heart racing though she tried to keep her calm facade. Ember knew he was serious, but she truly couldn't understand why he wanted her. But it seemed he would not let her leave the mansion that night, and truthfully she was exhausted. She supposed being attacked by a vampire would do that.

"Fine... I'll stay. For now. But, no more of this touching me or kissing on me. I won't be your pleasure toy." Ember pointed her finger at his chest and spoke firmly, as if he would actually listen to her. Nathaniel then smirked and Ember felt her stomach quiver with excitement.

Yes, she was in trouble. And trouble was 6'4 and had short dark, wild hair and smoldering gray eyes.

"You are no pleasure toy Ember, you are my heart and soul. You deserve love and nothing less." Nathaniel said lowly and Ember felt herself tense, she quickly averted her eyes from his and gave a snort.

"Oh really? Now will you please leave, I am tired and need to sleep." Ember said as she turned away from him and tried to ignore him. But that seemed impossible. Her body was attuned to his presence. She even felt him move closer to her even though she never heard his footsteps. Turning her head she found herself looking right at Nathaniel's chest, her eyes then quickly darted up and looked at his face and she swallowed quickly. He was looking at her with such intensity she felt as if she would melt.

"Never. I will never leave you alone cara mia. I have been without you for so long do not ask it of me." He said and then his hand came up and cupped the side of her face. Still there was that intensity in his stare. Ember shrugged away from his touch and backed away.

"Fine. Then you sleep I will just stay awake." The nurse stated and folded her arms and locked her legs, a hard stance of defiance. Nathaniel just sighed.

"There is no need for this. You need to sleep." He said as once again he closed the distance between them. "You will sleep now cara mia."

_You will sleep deeply and restore your strength, and you will not wake until the sun has set and I come for you again._ Nathaniel commanded lowly into Ember's mind sending a string compulsion to make her fall asleep. Almost immediately he saw his compulsion at work, her eyes started to droop and as strong as her mind was she was too tired to fight him. Stepping towards her as she started to relax and he quickly brought her back into his arms, lifting her from the ground and carrying her to the bed.

In the time it took for him to bring her back to the bed Ember's green eyes were fully closed and already she was drifting off into deep sleep. Settling her into the softness of the bed he hovered right next to her. He made sure his compulsion right down into the deep corners of her mind. He did not want her to wake before him and flee. Pulling the blankets up around her she made sure she was tucked in safe and sound, he was in awe of her. She was so small, beautiful, perfect… Nathaniel could not believe she really was meant to be his light and saving grace. Already she was so precious to him.

_"Sleep well cara mia."_ Nathaniel said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. His lips linger there for a moment. It was hard to move away from her but he knew she would come to understand his kind and what lifemates were soon and then he would not have to part from her. Nathaniel sent himself to ground so he could restore his strength.

Opening his the ground in the corner of the room he descended down and settled himself down to rest. Covering himself with earth he thought of Ember's face once more and he smiled as his heart and lungs shut down and he went to the sleep of Carpathians until the sun was set once again.

* * *

**Well wasn't that exciting?! Hope you all enjoy the stubborn-ness that is Ember. Next chapter will look at Jareth and Annabelle again, I am sure you all are dying to see them more closely? Well those who review this chapter will get an small advance preview of the next chapter! **

**So go on and review! You support, thoughts, ideas, and feedback mean so much to me!**


	6. Lifemates

**Author's**** Note**

**I am so so sorry guys for the lack of updates over the past couple months. Honestly school and writing my undergrad thesis took over my life completely. Even lost some weight from lack of sleep while researching. However my thesis is done and submitted and I took a week to de-stress from it all and finish up this chapter. Now that summer is here I can start to have a life once again and I will be returning to writing this fanfiction.**

**I do not promise daily updates now that I have an abundance of time, I will try to post weekly or bi-weekly as I work odd jobs and try and find a permanent one. But because I love you guys, my darling readers, this chapter was made extra long and contains only Jareth x Annabelle fluff. So as always without any further delay I shall get on with the show.**

**Welcome to the long waited and overdue chapter six of Dark Legacy!**

* * *

When Nathaniel and Ember left the room Jareth felt himself relax. It wasn't that he distrusted Nathaniel, but so soon after finding his lifemate, fragile as she was and with raging sea of new emotions he was unsure of how to control, he was uneasy about having anyone around her. However he felt sorry that Nathaniel had to deal with such a headstrong lifemate, he had heard stories of other males who had found human lifemates, how they were fiercely defiant when they were claimed by their lifemates. It was understandable, they were human and knew nothing of their ways. But still Jareth was thankful that Annabelle wasn't so stubborn, in fact she had seemed very accepting. Maybe that was due to the fact she still wasn't sure this was all real. He hoped by the time the next rising came she would still be as accepting of him.

As Annabelle shifted in his arms Jareth's dark eyes turned from the closed door down to his petite lifemate. She was turning further into his chest before she slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. In his chest he felt his heart squeeze gently as he looked at her wonderfully bright hazel eyes. She was just so beautiful, how could he ever be worthy of such a precious gift?

"What is your name?" her bell like voice asked softly and Jareth's gaze softened.

"My name is Jareth Kavanagh, csistri." He whispered warmly to her his hand gently stroked her hair gently. He was glad to see that she was doing better than before, but it was clear she was exhausted. In her chest Annabelle's heart returned to a normal, steady rhythm and she felt much calmer. He no longer needed to keep her heart beating with his but he found the action of matching his heart to hers soothing, he had been close to losing her that very day that it was almost as if he needed to feel their matching heartbeats to be sure she was okay.

As he told her his name she felt a soft grin pull at her lips. _Jareth... _his name echoed in her mind, putting it and his face to memory.

Annabelle felt more relief and calm than she could ever remember feeling before. The warmth of Jareth's body was so very soothing, she didn't feel lonely. It was nice, she only lamented that she would wake the next day and be alone in her bed, in her apartment. But he felt so real, the material of his shirt was soft and she even felt the rise and fall of his chest under her head.

"I am tired. Will you…. be here when I wake?" she asked between a yawn and her eyes started to drift closed.

Jareth smiled and caressed the soft skin of her cheek. She was so innocent and beautiful that just looking at her made his body tighten with desire and need, but he supressed those feelings down. There would be time for that on other risings.

"Go to sleep csistri." Jareth whispered to her before he pressed his lips to her forehead. Annabelle sighed gently and nodded gently before she closed her eyes, giving into her fatigue.

_I will still be here next to you. I will not leave you. Now you will sleep peacefully, and if you wake do not be afraid and do not leave this house._ Jareth whispered into her mind, his mental command laced heavily with a compulsion. Annabelle was weak, fragile, he did not make his compulsion on her as strong as he could have. He did not want her harming herself is she fought against them. Instead he made the safeguards on the house and the room they were in strong. She would not be able to break out of there.

As sleep and his compulsions set in on Annabelle's mind she snuggled in closer to Jareth's body. Her nose buried against his neck and her little hand gripped lightly on his clothing as she settled into a deep peaceful sleep. Jareth was the happiest he had ever been in that moment. His lifemate safe and curled up next to him, he secured his arms around her petite frame.

Jareth did not leave her that night, he was too worried about her health to dare part from her side. If anything happened in the night he wanted to be right beside her, just in case she needed him. He entered into a half sleep, shutting down his lungs and heart but while not in the earth he would not be rejuvenated. The next rising he would have to explore what could be done for Annabelle, her heart was weaker and would only get weaker with time. But he would need to see if she was able to survive a conversion to his world, then he would have to talk to Annabelle about being converted.

Closing his eyes he thought of only his lifemate's face before he finally went into his half sleep.

* * *

Annabelle slept rather peacefully, as night turned to dawn and then to day as she slept on. Her dreams were filled with memories of her mother, of them together and when her father was still around in her life. She remembered all the happy times that her family had, had together. But as the day went to the evening the petite brunette's dreams faded to darker memories, flashes of the dark park, the vampire above her his hand on her neck. The brunette shifted in her sleep before she jerked awake her heart beating rapidly from fright in her chest.

At first Annabelle was disorientated, she did not recognize the room she was in, it was dark and she had trouble making out what was around her. But fuzzy memories started to come back to her, she remembered a handsome angel... no a man.

"Jareth..." she breathed gently as she tried to sit up, planning to explore the room she was in and try and figure out where she was. She was certainly not at her apartment or in the hospital... It was then she felt something heavy on her waist, Annabella looked down and she saw an arm around her. Her eyes widened and she followed the arm up to the body it was attached too.

Turning a bit she gasped as she saw him, Jareth, laying behind her. The brunette female stared at him in awe. So he had not been a dream... he was real... and he was here with her.

"Jareth..." she whispered his name again in awe as she stared at his sleeping face. Her hand came up and touched his face gently, so absorbed in him that she could barely notice the state of sleep he was in. She did not notice how he was not breathing. Unknown it was truly due to the compulsions he had implemented in her mind the night before he went into his sleep. It supressed any panic she would feel if she did notice. But actually Annabelle was so enthralled to find out that the angel was real, she even had to pinch herself to make sure that she was not dreaming.

So many questions rose to her mind and she wanted to ask him, but he looked like he was in such a deep sleep that instead she settled back down beside him and closed her eyes, not sleeping but waiting, waiting for him to wake.

But as she settled down against him outside the sun was setting and Jareth was starting to rouse from his sleep. It was feeling Annabelle's mind through their mental connection that spurred him to wake sooner. He did not want her to be afraid if she should notice his state of sleep. But as he felt her settle against him again and he was glad that she was not panicking or frightened, that she was comfortable with him.

Once his heart and lungs started up again the lethargy started to slowly leave his body, Jareth squeezed Annabelle to him and his head buried into her hair. He breathed in deeply taking in her sweet scent of freesias and roses.

"Stay with me sivamet, you have saved me from the darkness. You are my light." He whispered lowly into her ear, allowing his lips to lightly brush against her ear ever so lightly. He felt the urge to say the ritual binding words, the ones that would ensure she was his for all eternity, but knew it was not yet time. He had to give her time to accept him. Patience was a virtue he did not have much of. But for her he would wait for as long as he could.

At his tightening of his grip on her waist and sudden words Annabelle gasped lowly. Her heart skipped in her chest as his words, he spoke so warmly and so affectionately to her that though what he said stunned her it warmed her chest and made her heart flutter in a good way. And as his lips brushed over her ear she felt a shiver run down her spine and her skin tingled. Annabelle opened her eyes slowly and she tilted her head up to look at him now. Darkness? Light? - she didn't know what that meant, but he said it with such importance.

As her eyes met his, she looked at him with wide hazel eyes. Her full lips parting ever so slightly as she stared at him. She looked as if she was trying to figure him out, like he was puzzle. She supposed in a way he was.

A moment or two passed before she finally spoke. "You are real..." she whispered still in awe. Suddenly she did not know what to say to him, what questions to ask. She felt rather calm around him, the brunette shifted gently beside him.

The way her hazel eyes looked at him, Jareth just couldn't believe the miracle that she was. And she couldn't believe he was real, he was the one who should have thought that he as stuck in some sort of beautiful yet terrible dream that teased him with a lifemate only to wake alone and in darkness once again.

"Yes, I am real," he responded with care and amusement. Annabelle smiled as she breathed in deeply before she finally settled on the first question that she wanted to ask.

"What happened last night?" she asked softly. Her hand finally letting go of his clothing and she flexed her fingers which had become cramped from holding onto him all night.

"What are you? An angel?" she asked softly throwing her best idea out there as well. She had no other explanation for what he was, because he certainly wasn't human and he was certainly beautiful enough to be an angel and he had saved her life too.

Jareth breathed in deeply as her question hung in the air. He wasn't sure how to answer her, he wouldn't lie to her. Jareth just didn't know what to say to soften it for her. Or make it easier to understand so he decided to be blunt with it, Annabelle had been accepting of everything so far, he hoped she would continue to be.

"You were attacked by a vampire last night. I removed the threat to you, and brought you here to care for you. I am your lifemate, as you are mine." He knew that last statement would bring another question so he decided to answer what she meant fully. "I am not an angel but I am Carpathian. We are long lived, and of the earth. I am what you would call a 'supernatural' being"

It was difficult to explain all what he meant and he thought on it. He knew she would have many more questions, but he was ready to answer them as best he could. There could be no untruths between them. He was in her mind as she was in his. All she had to do was merge fully with him and she could see everything.

Annabelle was confused but his answer to her question, but it also made some sort of sense to her. Her stomach fell as he spoke of the vampire, confirming what she had suspected of being true. Breathing sharply she bit on her full lower lip, even as he answered her question even more grew in her mind. She closed her eyes for a few brief seconds trying to put her thoughts together, because it seemed hard to think straight when she was looking at him. Instead she was distracted by the way he would smirk or the look in his eyes as he stared back at him. Annabelle felt overwhelmed by him, but still not afraid. Breathing deeply she was so surrounded by his scent that it made it hard to think.

Jareth was quiet as she thought, allowing her all the time she needed to collect her thoughts. He leaned back in closer to her placing his face in the hallow of her neck taking in her scent. He could smell her blood, and knew he would need to feed soon since he did not sleep in the ground that day. He was tempted to claim her now and speak the ritual words, but she still needed time. The beast within him was clawing to be released, but he had more self-control than it had hunger for the hunt and the kill. He had found his lifemate, the other half to his soul, he wasn't about to lose his half before he had a chance to bind them.

Her heart rate quickened in her chest as his closeness and as he spoke, the slight hint of a command she felt nerves and even a bit of fright from the way he had spoken pulse through her, and her heart quicken even further. She was not one who tended to be reckless, due to her condition she had to live carefully every day.

Breathing in deeply she then spoke gently once again, "I still don't understand... what are Carpathians? And what are lifemates?" she asked before she returned to chewing on her bottom lip.

Jareth watched her intently, the way she studied his face, the way she seemed mesmerized by him. He was captivated by her and her innocent beauty. He couldn't help but reach a hand up and gently caress her cheek as she spoke and asked more questions.

"Carpathians are a race of people from the Carpathian Mountains. The males are born with a raging dark beast inside. One that every time we go out to hunt vampires or to feed, we risk losing our half soul. Our lifemates are our other half."

"One cannot continue without the other. If a male does not find his lifemate, he loses all colors and emotions. Living in a bleak gray world, with the only thing causing us to continue is the hope of finding her, our light. If one does not, he has two options. To seek the dawn and end his life, or turn vampire and become the hunted."

He moved his mouth up to her forehead and gently planted a kiss there, ""You, cara mia, are my light. Because of you I can see in colors, so vivid it is almost blinding. I can feel emotions again, I know you are mine to protect and cherish for all eternity. And I will do just that." He could hear her heart beat, and he did what he could to calm it and steady its beat with his. When she chewed on her bottom lip he couldn't help but stare. It was taking every ounce of his self-control to not bind her to him immediately. She had no idea what she did to him.

Annebelle was absolutely mesmerized by Jareth, it was still hard to believe that he was actually here, and real. She could not stop the smile that crossed her face when his hand touched her cheek again. There was something that was just pulling her in, drawing her too him that she could not deny that. The brunette was intently listening to his every word, as crazy at it all seemed, she could do no other than to believe him. But as he explained how lifemates were supposed to be she felt her stomach suddenly drop in her. She blinked and briefly looked away from him as she realized how he wanted her in his life, he spoke of being together forever... but she knew she did not have forever.

"There is a ritual to bind lifemates, but I fear its effects on you, but if I do not recite the ritual, I run the chance of turning still." He stated this openly. He could do no other. Even though they were not bound he did not wish to lie to her at all.

He knew she must have more questions, so he gave her the opportunity to ask them.

The brunette opened her eyes once again when he kissed her forehead, the tingles ran down her spine once again. But a smile did not reach her lips this time, she felt fear and worry. But not of him, but of not being able to do what it was he said. She had actively avoided relationships, too afraid of the damage her condition would cause to another person. He spoke of her being his salvation. But she was not sure she could live up to that. He had saved her life but she did not want to disappoint him, but she feared she already had. Her irregularly beating heart was proof of what, and her condition the night before a testament to how easy it was for her to take a turn for the worse.

When Jareth became quiet she had her chance to speak again. Her mind was racing to come up with the words to say, "So... if I have this right... You hunt vampires, but if you don't find your lifemate... you can become one?" she whispered lowly, more trying to confirm what he had told her for herself rather than for him. Sucking in a sharp breath she felt emotion well up in her. She had always told herself she would never let a man get close, and if he did she would have to push him away for his own good... she had never she would have to imagine she would actually have to do it. But she would...

Annabella felt her lower lip tremble and she looked down and slid herself back and away from him ever so slightly. It hurt to pull away, she felt a chill rush over her body and she felt the urge to slide back into his arms, back to the warmth of his embrace.

"Jareth... don't think I can do this... I am not what you want." The petite femme murmured gently, her voice wavered as she spoke. In her chest she felt her heart aching with each other he said. She sat up slowly and brought her arms around her middle, her stomach seemed to drop further and further.

"I am sick... it's a genetic disease. My blood is defective and my heart... it's weak. It killed my mother when I was a child, and I have had so many close calls." she explained gently and her lower lip started to tremble.

"I can't be a good lifemate to you... I will die from this." Tears now filled her eyes and spared a brief glance at him, her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she looked at him. Annebella felt such a draw for him and it was so sad for her to try and deny this. The brunette had never wished that she was healthy more in her life than this moment she wished she could be everything he had wanted her to be. But simply she couldn't, her time in this world was limited and she did not want to fail him.

Jareth had a sudden panic rise up in him as she pulled herself away from him. Maybe he had counted his blessings too soon. She felt she couldn't possibly be right for him. He sat up with her and as she continued to speak his heart began to sink further and further. When she finished speaking he was next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She felt her shoulder sink slightly but as his arms came around her, she tilted her head to look up at his face. Even as they sat on the bed he towered over her, though that wasn't so hard, she was after all so small. Even still she got mistaken for a teenager. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable as she looked to him, she felt so lost. Stuck between the world she had lived in and this new one that he was introducing her too.

"Cara mia, there is no other for me than you. There is a way, but I... was going to give you time to adjust to all this before bringing it up." Gently he placed his hand under her chin to raise her beautiful face to look at him. The dark pools of his eyes staring deeply into the hazel brown ones of hers.

As Jareth pulled his lifemate in closer Annabelle could feel the void of sadness that had grown in her when she had pulled away from him. The petite brunette instantly burrowed again him, she could not deny the physical connection between them. The way she was aware of his proximity, the way her skin tingled with warmth when he touched her.

Leaning into her, he captured her lips with his. He couldn't think of another way to show the truth behind his words that she was all he would ever want and need. He had never tasted anything so sweet before. Fire burned through her petite body, racing under her lips and her heart skipped a beat in her chest... It was her first kiss. Her eyes drifted closed and she gently pressed her lips back against his. She had no idea if she was doing this right, but it felt right, so she followed what her body wanted. Annabelle shuffled in closer, wanting more of him, her hand returned to gripping his clothing.

After a long moment he finally released her from the kiss, partially dazed himself. Annabelle was breathless and her cheeks turned a lovely rosy pink. She lay her head against his chest and settled into his hold. It was hard to fight this... or deny it... or him. When he spoke in her mind he reached her soul and pleaded with her.

The sudden physical need for her slammed into his body hard, but he continued to ignore it. She was a fragile human and he didn't want to hurt her. _Please, Csistri. I need you._ He pulled her into the safety of his chest, placing his chin atop her head. His arms wrapped tightly around her. _You can be healed... be converted to a Carpathian. I cannot live without you. If you go I will chose to follow you._ That was something he was certain of.

With one hand he reached up and gently wiped away her tears as he kissed the top of her head. _Merge your mind with me fully cara mia, and you will see there is no other for me. I can hide nothing from you. There can be no untruths between us._ He opened himself fully to her, he wanted her to merge with him and feel all the love he held for her, the desire to be with her fully.

As Jareth wiped away her cheeks and kissed her head, but all Annabelle wanted was his lips again. Tentatively she did allow her mind to brush against his and she was surprised by what she found. All his memories, all of his emotions and thoughts... it all surrounded her, and Annabella was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. Nuzzling against him once she retreated she realized how true his words had been.

_Jareth... I don't know what to say... You feel so much for me... _she whispered into his mind.

_You've done so much... how can I be enough for you? _she continued before she looked up to him, her slender hand coming up to gently caress the side of his face. _But... if I can make you happy... I want too"_ continued softly before she leaned up and kissed him again. Part of her mind still did not fully understand or believe that she could be saved from her illness, but her connection to him she could not deny especially after seeing into his mind and knowing what he felt for her. How true and deeply he cared for her.

He saved her life once already, maybe he could do it again.

* * *

**I honestly could ahve kept going with these two, I just love them so. But I stopped it there for now so we can go and check in on Ember and Nathaniel in the next chapter. There is sure to be trouble brewing in with them! **

**As before all those who review will get an advanced preview of the next chapter. So please leave a little contribution in the box with any thoughts, ideas, critique or just to say that you are out there and want a hint of what is to come!**

**Until next time my dears!**


End file.
